


Christmas Song

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Music, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Morganichele<br/>Prompt: Clex – Clark takes Lex carolling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Song

Lex pulled into the driveway at Kent Farm on Christmas Eve, to find several other cars already there. Parking nearer to the barn than he usually would to accommodate for the extra vehicles, Lex then grabbed his overnight bag, and a large gift bag containing several presents, before making his way towards the little yellow cottage. 

As he stepped onto the porch, he could hear the happy sounds of the people inside, singing Christmas Carols with varying levels of ability. Closing the unlocked door quietly behind him, Lex just stood in the doorway for a moment, taking in the scene. Martha sat at the piano, studying the music before her carefully as she played the carols, her husband sitting in his armchair, looking at her adoringly as he attempted to sing along. And there was Chloe, seated on the sofa beside her father, her soprano slightly off-key, but somehow still quite nice to listen to. Gabe however, was not singing, but seemed to already have dropped off, the content smile on his face and crumbs on his sweater suggesting he had tired himself out eating Martha’s Christmas cookies. Perched on the arm of the sofa at Chloe’s side was Pete, appropriately bedecked in an elf hat (identical to the one on the blonde head beside him), belting out the carol with surprising fervour and even more surprisingly, in a wonderful deep baritone.

Lex felt a wave of insecurity rush through him at the sight; a scene he felt as though he was intruding upon, because a Luthor did not fit within it. However, all such feelings fled as he felt strong arms wrap around him, and he leaned back into the warm, solid weight of his lover. 

“You are welcome here Lex. You were invited, you were expected, and you will be thoroughly chastised by my Mother if you try to sneak off. Also, I would not be happy.” 

Turning in the embrace, Lex rested his hands on Clark’s shoulders as he replied, just as quietly; “Well, I certainly wouldn’t want Martha’s wrath…”

Their lips met in a soft and loving kiss, and somehow, by the time they had parted, Clark had both of Lex’s bags. With a quick glance in the lounge to ensure everyone else was occupied, Clark sped the bags up to his room before returning to Lex’s side, complete with a cup of hot chocolate which he proceeded to hand over to the bald billionaire. 

As the song drew to a close, Clark wrapped an arm around Lex’s shoulder and walked them both into the room. “Look who finally arrived!”

Lex had expected his arrival to be met with varying degrees of warmth, and was pleasantly surprised that everyone actually seemed pleased to see him. The blonde girl flew over and flung her arms around him, before rushing back to her seat just as quickly. In her enthusiastic departure from the sofa she had managed to knock the dark-skinned boy beside her clear off the arm of the sofa onto his ass on the floor! In spite of this, Pete got up gingerly and held out his hand to his best friend’s other half. Then it was Martha’s turn for a hug. Looking him up and down, she declared that he was too thin (as she said every time he visited) and needed a good meal, before chastising Clark for forgetting his manners and not taking Lex’s coat – taking it from him herself. 

Returning a few moments later with a new plate of gingerbread cookies, she found her son’s boyfriend sitting in her recently vacated seat at the piano, looking down at the instrument wistfully. 

Passing the cookies around, she turned to Lex, and, after making sure he took one, asked; “Do you play Lex?”

Clark beamed up at his mother, “He plays great Mom! There’s a grand piano up at the Mansion and I have heard him play entire concertos without the sheet music!” 

Lex looked almost bashful, and elbowed the ebony-haired man standing behind him. 

“Well then Lex, would you mind playing us something?” 

With various encouraging noises from the other occupants, Lex glared up at his partner, with a look that promised revenge. 

So, placing a hand on Lex’s shoulder, Clark let loose the puppy-dog eyes. “Please Lex, you really do play wonderfully, and I want them to hear you. Play them your Mom’s favourite – and mine too.”

Lex could not stop himself from leaning into the touch, nor could he stop the slight smile at the mention of that song. A favourite of his because of his Mother, it was one of the very first songs he had learnt to play, and he was touched that Clark remembered. Placing a hand over the one still on his shoulder, Lex nodded. “OK, but you’ve got to help. If I’m playing, you’re singing.” 

The other people in the room were surprised by the statement, and by Clark’s lack of an immediate and definitive refusal. For Clark had often begged off joining in with the carol singing, stating that he had an awful voice and would much rather listen to everyone else. 

“OK Lex, but you do the introduction, and I’ll start from the chorus.” 

Standing beside the piano, Clark was careful not to catch the eye of anyone else in the room, keeping all of his attention focused on Lex, knowing that if he did, he would lose his nerve, and with it, his voice. 

Lex stared lovingly at the younger man who had captured his heart, and he started to play, his loving smile only growing as he started to sing:

*When the steeple bells sound their ‘A’, they don’t play it in tune.  
But the welkin will ring one day.  
And that day will be soon*

When Clark had agreed to sing, Chloe had quickly nudged her dad awake, all the more glad she had done so when she saw the look on his face when he saw his boss at the piano and heard him start to sing!

But Gabe’s jaw was not the only one that dropped when Clark started;

*Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on, our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on, our troubles will be miles away.*

With the line ‘Make the Yuletide gay’, Clark amused his audience by placing a hand on his hip, and waving the line away with an effeminate flick of his wrist. Lex snorted at the sight, glad that he was not trying to sing along.

*Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.*

This verse gave Clark the courage to move his eyes away from Lex for a moment, to see the reactions of his family and friends. He smiled at their surprise, and was warmed by the pride on the faces of his parents. Stepping forward, he ran a hand over an alabaster pale cheek, feeling the man lean into the touch, as they sang together.

*Through the years   
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.*

And finally, during the brief musical interlude before the closing lines, Clark sank onto the piano seat beside the love of his life as he concluded.

*And have yourself a Merry Little Christmas Now.  
A Merry little Christmas, now.*

Oblivious to the applause, Clark turned Lex around to face him, and gently wiped away a stray tear before pulling the older man into his arms.

Jonathon was not blind, and that moment, that song, more than anything else he had witnessed between the two boys since they had first met, finally managed to show him the love they had for each other. That performance finally managed to show him that the younger Luthor did indeed have a heart, a heart which was devoted totally and completely to his son. And the smile on Clark’s face proved to Jonathon that that was returned wholeheartedly, that his son was happy. 

Rising from his chair, Jonathon made his way over to Lex and held out his hand. That was wonderful Lex. Once again you managed to bring out the best in my son, a side of him no one else knew existed. Thank you.” 

Accepting the hand held out to him, Lex was surprised to find himself pulled up from the piano seat and into the warm embrace of his would-be father in law.

With a pat to his back, Jonathon stated clearly; “Merry Christmas son.”

And Lex had to blink back the tears he could feel behind his eyes. For with that one word, Lex finally felt accepted. He finally felt part of Clark’s – their, family.

And that was the best Christmas gift anyone could have given him; well, since he already *had* Clark.


End file.
